


Armonian Emotional Support

by Lunan95



Series: Red vs Blue - Fictlets 2019 [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Armonia - Freeform, Being Lost, Chorus Trilogy (Red vs. Blue), DAD DOYLE, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, Gen, Identity Issues, Insecurity, Loneliness, Panic Attacks, Parental Donald Doyle, Season/Series 12, Self-Defense, Trust, and doyle finds her, and quincy fights just like tex in season 8 lmao, and quincy is sad because she said some bad things to simmons, in which quincy is seperated along with wash sarge and donut, incorrect shakespeare quotes, so she runs away because she feels so overwhelmed scared and small, tex fucking trained her ward at moi, this is fucking SOFT, what do you even expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: They're split up, divided and far away. Armonia is strange and unfamiliar.For the first time since she became a Red...Quincy feels alone and scared. No Simmons fussing over her, no Grif with his Oreos and casual remarks, no Tucker with his hilarious jokes and no Caboose with the usual dumb sweetness.And Church has gone with Carolina somewhere she didn't knew, He didn't even say goodbye.Then Quincy met the Feds and learned that maybe she isn't so alone after all. Maybe it's okay to be afraid, like Doyle tells her.
Series: Red vs Blue - Fictlets 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510496
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Armonian Emotional Support

The moment she woke up, everything went to hell and all Quincy knew was to fight.

Quincy came to her senses in some medical ward and saw soldiers staring back at her, dressed in armor she had never seen before. And she were alone and scared.All she could think of was to survive and her Freelancer skills kicked alive, from a long forgotten time.

Simmons was gone, just like Grif.

Not even a sign of Tucker or Caboose either...where were they? And where were she? She couldn't seee Wash anything or Sarge or Donut. Quincy didn't knew anything, she just woke up and were guarded by a bunch of strangers.

And something snapped in her mind. All the training Tex had put her through came to use.

Quincy became Agent Missouri once again.

* * *

Not even an hour after their "introduction" and talk with Deneral Doyle, shit already went down. 

A Fed soldier ran up to Doyle who had his talk with Agent Washington, Sarge, Lopez (newly assembled, though) and Donut. "General Doyle, sir. The last from the Reds and Blues are awake but...she's fighting everyone! She just woke up and then started to kick our butts!"

"What did you do?!" Wash blew up. "You must've scared her!"

Donut looked at the Red leader. "Sarge, shouldn't we do something? I mean, Quincy only fights when she's scared-"

"Ah, nonsense. Our lil' wildcard have everything under control." Sarge declared, he didn't sounded worried in the slightest. "A little fight never hurts anyone, that girl gotta keep herself in top shape. Makes perfect sense!"

"No, it makes no sense punching the living daylights of everyone she sees!" Wash shouted at him. "Texas fucking trained her! Quincy isn't gonna stop until she's on the run!"

They were very quiet while Doyle looked at them, confused and worried about the situation.

"Who exactly is...Texas?"

Wash groaned. "Our Quincy's unofficial guardian. Freelancer, but now dead."

Doyle seemed to have more concerned questions, but then the ground shook by a sudden explosion and it came from the surface below their feet.

"Um...what is the building down under us?" Donut asked nervously.

The Fed general swallowed. "Medical ward." Doyle said slowly. "I think your friend might listen to you..."

"Mierda." Lopez said.

And then they ran down, hoping they could calm down a pissed off Red, formerly Freelancer.

* * *

"RUN!" A Fed soldier screamed as they ran from the patient ward.

"Fuck, where is she?!" A second cried.

"I don't wanna diiiiiie!" A third wailed.

Fast like a shadow, a short girl came charging after them with murder in her eyes and despite she were only in the black undersuit and without armor, it didn't meant she were less prone to kick their asses.

Quincy jumped high and made a flip in the air, stopped in front of the threesome in a perfect three-point-landing. Her green eyes were absolutely menacing and angered.

"Where's Simmons and Grif?!" She shouted at them.

"W-we don't know who's Simmons and Grif-"

"Bull-fucking-shit!" Quincy yelled and came at them with her fist raised, it collided into the first Fed soldier's chestplate and knocked the three of them backwards with force.

He gasped for air.

This didn't seemed physically possible! No one...should be able to just punch armor and be unaffected by it, as if it was made of paper! The Fed crawled on his knees. "We can't win...we can't win..."

That girl wasn't normal.

The Fed quickly hid away from her sight, feeling a bit bad about abanoning his mates to their fate. But something was wrong with that kid. That was when he finally took a longer look at her and saw the strange device where a navel hould be.

It was a round metal device with something dark pink that was glowing behind some kind of glass circle. But not only that, it was her speed and flexible movement that would fascinate him if he weren't so scared.

And he thought that Locus fella was terrifying.

The girl fought with the stick from a broken broom, using it to deflect incoming attacks from his fellow soldier friends. They tried their best to keep up, but she were too fast for them and her agility were...perfected.

It was almost like she were raised to fight. Born to become a soldier.

Everything was over in barely five minutes and his comrades lied on the floor, gasping in pain and groaned exhausted.

But she didn't looked like she were done, the girl turned around in panic and looked everywhere. She looked so...terrified.

Suddenly the Fed soldier, Jones began to pity her. She were just a kid, he had never seen someone who had fought so fiercly and then looked around, as if she were being hunted.

"I'd recommend to put down your weapon, calmly."

She whirled around, green eyes widen in terror and Jones recognized that voice, it was the green merc Locus. But he were nowhere to be found.

Huh...must've turned invisible again.

* * *

Quincy felt her heart beating so fast, she couldn't see who the enemy was. She didn't let go of her made-up weapon, the knuckles nearly turned white by her grasp. 

That voice sent chills down her neck, making her cold sweat and it felt like she were being hunted, like a prey.

Her mind swam. Her friend were gone, missing. She were all alone and without any protection, she had always been with her "family" and depended on them. Now she were alone and it felt like she forgot how to fight alone.

The warning returned. "Put down your weapon."

Quincy stood frozen, fear had struck her nerves.

Suddenly she sensed a movement behind her and turned around, trying to hit whoever it was. She knew a stealth unit, she was brought up by Tex. But she missed and Quincy felt a strong, armored hand seize her wrist and turned her arm backwards behind her, her other hand were pinned by another hand.

"No, NO! Let me go!" Quincy screamed out and tried to free herelf without avail.

She cried out in pain, scared to death. Was this it? This was how she were gonna die, at the hands of an invisible enemy and far away from her friends, they'll never know what happened to her at all.

Fear and rage merged together and became a new emotion inside her. "Fuck you!" She shouted and tried to kick him from behind, but that didn't seemed to have any affect on the stranger. It could be because of she used bare feet to kick him while he were dressed in full armor.

This was it, it was over. She were gonna die at the hands of these enemy soldiers, her body would never be found.

She'll never see Grif and Simmons again...

"Locus, release her!"

* * *

Wash stared and felt anger fuel inside him, it was the same Locus guy from earlier and the reason for their problems. Now he attacked Quincy, how dare he?!

Doyle didn't seemed like someone who could be angry, but he looked upset.

Locus came visible again, still holding the girl's wrists in tight and probably painful grasps. "She attacked first, general Doyle. This girl is nothing than trouble-"

"By God...the poor girl is just scared, Locus!" Doyle exclaimed back, without helmets, he looked more humane and considerable (not to mention worried) about the girl's welfare. "She just woke up in a strange place without her friends and unfamiliar soldiers are guarding her, don't you think you would've reacted the same?"

Locus seemed to consider it. "Very well." He said at last and released Quincy.

Quincy felt so exhausted and confused, her head were spinning and she still didn't knew where her friends was. But there was Wash, so it must be okay somehow. Washington was here with Sarge and Donut, they wouldn't let them kill her. Relief flooded her body and Quincy collapsed on the floor, finally out of adrenaline.

Hitting the floor, Quincy saw through a blurred sight...someone in white armor with gold trims rushed to her side before everything went black.

Then she were drifting.

* * *

The first thing she knew, as she finally came around again, there were voices. Talking loudly.

_"-have absolutely no right to attack her like that!"_

It was Wash. He sounded angry and...upset? About her? But he never cared about her before, all he cared about was Carolina and the Blues. Not even back in Freelancer, he ever spared her a glance.

_"Poor Quincy, she must've been really scared!" _

It was Donut...Donut was here. He wasn't Simmons or Grif, but still someone she recognized from Red team.

_"Aren't you even the slightest worried for her? Your youngest...soldier just fainted!"_ Wash continued his hissy fit.

_"Nope."_ It was Sarge, she'd recognize his gruff southern accent anywhere. _"Heh, you're makin' this a bigger deal than it is, Blue. Our Quincy ain't so fragile you think she is. And she fought right back at the dirtbags, like a true Red!"_

_"Locus defeated her in seconds!"_ Wash nearly shrieked angrily.

_"Absolutely diabolical!"_

Quincy fought to open her eyes, but something bright blinded her. "Shut...up!" She hissed out.

Donut gasped dramatically and went by her side. "Quincy, finally! Gosh, you scared us all!"

"Not me." Sarge grumbled.

Wash sighed as he settled in a chair near her bedside. "We have all been worried for you, Quincy. You have been out of it for two days."

Quincy snapped her eyes open. "T-two days?!"

"Yeah, you've been sick in fever for two days. But don't worry, I helped you to get it through and I held your hand the whole time, comfortingly!" Donut remarked and looked awfully proud of himself.

She sighed and shut her eyes, Quincy wasn't in mood of another retelling about _"Nurse Donut"_.

"Wash...where are the others? Where's Simmons? And Grif?"

When she opened her eyes again, Washington looked at her with a forlorn expression.

"They're prisoners at the New Republic." Wash explained with a heavy sigh. "I met the leader of this army and he explained the situation, it's more serious than we think. Simmons, Grif, Caboose and...Tucker are held captive with the rebel group, calling themselves New Republic. But they're actually terrorists and our friends are at their mercy-"

"We have to help them!" Quincy sat up so suddenly and Wash nearly jumped out of his skin. "Wash, we have to save them! Grif and Simmons...Caboose and Tucker, they need us! What if those New Republic hurt them? Church and Carolina isn't here anymore, but you guys have me and I have my weird AI powers-"

Sarge barked a laughter. "Girl's right, of course! Nothing else to expect from a worthy soldier of the glorious Red army!"

"We have to launch a rescue mission, to save them!" Quincy continued, determined.

Donut gasped out. "Spy mission! It's time for Double O-Donut...and he thrusts back harder this time!"

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, chaps."

Quincy jumped at the new voice and saw a new face, dressed in a white armor with gold accents.

The memory before she passed out...someone had rushed to her side.

"It was you. You came towards me when I blacked out!" Quincy exclaimed and pointed at him. "...who are you?"

"Oh, how silly of me!" The stranger said, he sounded British and he reached to his helmet, taking it off.

It was an older man, looking like he was in his early forties and he had sandy blonde hair, combed backwards and fancy mustasche (although it looked small and neat, much better than Wyoming, his were downright ridiculous). He had calm, blue eyes and glasses.

"General Donald Doyle, of the Federal Army of Chorus. At your service." he gave a gracious bow and Quincy felt graced by that. She had never met a gentleman before, she were basically raised by a bunch of idiots, lunatics and assholes.

"I'm Dani Quincy, a Red army soldier and ex-Freelancer." She offered her hand to shake it.

Doyle chuckled. "How charming. It's such an honor to meet you. But tell me...aren't you a little young? How did you became a soldier at such young age?" He sounded a little concerned.

Her age? Seriously?

Quincy blinked. "Uh...I was raised into a soldier by this super soldier program Project Freelancer, I was Agent Missouri. I didn't agreed on some things, so I ended up betraying them because they were bad and then I got placed in the Red Army. hen we had a bunch of crazy adventures, I found out I don't have a real family anywhere and I have some weird powers because I got implanted by a strong AI fragment. He erased his personality to save my life. So...here I am!"

Doyle stared with widen eyes.

Wash pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed while Donut nodded feverishly with a huge grin. "Long story short, general Doyle...Quincy is 100% human with AI powers. She is the first human AI in mankind's history."

"Good Lord..." Doyle said in disbelief. "I-is that really true then? That little girl is the extraordinary heroine from the Reds and Blues who took down Project Freelancer?"

Quincy threw away the covers and stood up, feeling much better since apparently two days ago. "Yeah, this thing gives me powers." She pulled up her t-shirt and showed her midriff, where the circular AI device were implanted.

Doyle seemed nearly horrofied and took a couple of steps back. "G-good heavens!" He nearly shrieked. "Dearie, doesn't that thing...hurt?"

Quincy looked up at him, confused. "No?" She replied back. "They implanted this when I was a baby. I was dying back then and they thought the AI Omicron could save my life. He did, but...Omicron doesn't exist anymore. His identity, mermories and even physical apparence is gone, all I have is his powers."

To her surprise, Doyle didn't seemed more taken back by it. "Oh, I think I understand now..." He hummed in thought. "I think your Sergeant may be right, you, my girl, is a wildcard."

"Sarge, you still call me that?!" Quincy shouted at the Red leader.

"Of course, we can't let those dirtbags get the advantage over us! You're unpredictable, private! And that's why you're our wildcard. It makes perfect sense! Hell, Simmons would agree!"

"Actually, Simmons would rather protest-" Donut started.

Sarge scoffed. "Of course not, Pinky Pants! Simmons perfectly knows Quincy's ultimate destiny is to bring honor to the glorious Red army!"

Wash rolled his eyes. "That aside, Quincy isn't like us. There's never been anyone like her, but she is also human like us."

"I understand your point, Agent Washington." Doyle nodded. "However, since you chaps has agreed to help us out and since you'll be staying, I am assigning you sleeping quarters for you to stay in."

"We're getting our own rooms?!" Quincy exclaimed.

"Why yes...unless you prefer to bunk with dorm mates-"

"No, we take it! Dibs on the first room!" Quincy shouted happily and the men groaned. "Hey, it's the Intergalactic Dibs Protocol. You don't use it, you lose it!"

Doyle chuckled, the girl made him laugh for some reason. "Ah well, I'm sure we can arrange this properly, chaps."

* * *

That was how Quincy came to live in Armonia, her new temporary home in Chorus.

At least until they saved their friends and could go...somewhere else off this planet. But it was better than the make-shift camps they lived in up to now.

"Oof, what a nice bed!" Quincy said as she threw herself onto the bed in her new room, the madrass was just as soft like the pillows and the covers were warm.

Wash sighed as he saw her attitude. "Quincy, just behave!" He groaned and leaned against the door frame. "This is a real army and a real war is going on, we need our heads on the right place."

"I have my head on the right place. If I didn't, my head would be rolling on the floor." Quincy remarked and began to snicker.

Wash stared. "Ugh...and I thought Tucker gave me a field day!" He sighed.

"I hope the guys are okay...Grif gets really cranky when he doesn't get his pre-afternoon Oreo and nap." Quincy remarked as she thought about it.

And Simmons...oh gosh, he must be so worried of her by now. Quincy felt guilty, she always complained whenever he were fussing over her and i wasn't that she didn't liked it.

She liked it a lot, to be honest and being cared like that, as if she really had a big brother. But Simmons often acted like she were small and helpless, like a child.

Sadness surged in her again, reminding her how lonely she felt. Of course she had Sarge and Donut, but it didn't felt the same like before. She couldn't talk about thing with Sarge, unless it was about talking shit about the Blues or planning attacks on New Republic. Donut was...too optimistic about the situation, he acted like everything would be just alright soon.

"I miss them..." Quincy finally said, lying on her back in the bed and staring up the ceilings. "Simmons and Grif...I miss them so much, Wash. I know I complained about Simmons being a mother hen, I know I said...I said-"

** _"Ugh, leave me alone, Simmons! I hate you!"_ **

She couldn't_ breathe_.

Quincy said she hated him. She yelled at him to leave her alone.

And before she could say she was sorry, they were under attack and she went down. Then she woke up here.

What if they were hurt at New Republic? Or even worse, maybe they were dead-

Nope.

"I've gotta go!" Quincy shouted and jumped out of the bed, running through the door and ignored Wash's shouts for her to come back.

* * *

Wash wasn't Simmons.

They could act alike, but he wasn't the tall, lanky nerd in maroon armor and with cyborg implants, green eyes and red hair. He wasn't the fucking mother hen who liked Star Wars way too much and tinkered around with his stupid Basebook shit!

Wash was just...Wash. He didn't decide over her, they barely even talked at Freelancer. He didn't cared about her!

He could shake his hand with Carolina, as much Quincy cared. They don't care about her. It took ages for those idiots to drop her fucking Missouri name!

Quincy had no idea where she was, only that she's been running somewhere far away and without her helmet, the radio were basically useless.

She were lost in...wherever this place was.

The place she came to seemed like some science place. Her surroundings were casting a red, glowing light around from some reactor. Quincy suddenly remembered what it was called, remembering a specific picture in one of Simmons' science books from Earth.

Nuclear reactor. Although this looked more different, more...alien-like.

Space nuclear reactor.

Heh...Grif would've laughed at her stupid humor.

Quincy gave a shaky exhale as she leaned against a firm wall and slid down on the ground, sitting there with legs pulled against her chest and she rested her forehead against her knees. She were overcome by fear and loneliness.

Her heart beat so fast.

She was alone. Quincy felt so...small in this huge place with it's big glass pillars of nuclear content and the control rooms with machines and what else. She realized she wasn't so strong and invincible as she thought she was.

She were just a girl.

Some footsteps were heard in the distant, but she didn't cared. Enemy or friend, she just...didn't cared. Everything felt so strange and big and...terrifying!

A hand touched her shoulder. "Miss Quincy?"

"GAH!" She nearly jumped outta her skin, frightened. "General Doyle! I didn't...I didn't heard you."

Doyle had taken off his helmet (honestly, that thing looked like the monsters in Simmons' book about the Greek guy who travelled the seas for seven years) and he frowned in worry. "You've been missed, Quincy. Agent Washington told me that you ran away and were lost, so we have been looking for you. But I couldn't imagine you getting this far away. This isn't a good place to be around."

"I-uh...I just felt everything was too much to handle and..." Quincy stammered out, feeling out of character and insecure as hell. "...I feel alone, scared. Everyone here, all the Feds thinks I'm some kind of a hero and suddenly I felt lost without my friends, and now I don't know what to do!"

She buried her face in her hands and her defenses broke like glass, shattered. The tears didn't stopped, it just kept coming and ran down her face.

"I didn't meant what I said! I don't hate Simmons!" She wailed, her voice cracked. "I-I said I h-hated him! Then everything was shooting at us, Simmons grabbed my hand, we were running and I-I let go! I fucking let go of his hand and now, the rebels is torturing him!"

"Oh dear..." Doyle gave a soft sigh.

Before Quincy could understand what happened, Doyle has her in a warm embrace and her head rested against his armor, arms wrapped around her shoulders and holding her tight.

She cried and cried, finally letting someone comforting her in a way no one had ever before. Quincy rarely hugged anymore, it wasn't like she ever got hugs when she were a child. It felt so warm and nice. Her heart felt like it was physically clenching when she realized how good it felt. Air filled her lungs again, allowing her to breathe.

"I understand, dear." Doyle said as her crying went down. "I'm deeply sorry you've been brought here in such manners and I'm sure your friend Simmons don't believe you hate him. I'm sure he's alive and is waiting for you, patiently." Quincy let that sink to her head, calming her more.

"And as for letting go of his hand...it was an accident, I'm sure of. It was a moment of panic and such things often happens when you're not used of sudden violence." He continued.

Quincy gave a shaky sigh, wiping away the streak of tears with a hand. "...I'm not supposed to be scared, I should be used of this. But I'm not...I'm not so strong like I should've been."

"Fear is natural when faced with difficult situations, dearie." Doyle mused. "I am afraid myself."

Green eyes blinked at the general. "Y-you're afraid like me? But...but you're a general!"

"And you are a Freelancer." Doyle replied, although he looked a little embarrassed. "And here we are, afraid of what to become."

Quincy fell silent, taking in the new information. "I...I've always been taught that fear is weakness and if it controls you, you'll die and fail. But what if that's wrong? What if keep fighting, but being honest about being afraid...is the right way?"

"Ah, but there's a little citation that keeps me going, dear girl." Doyle replied._ "Courage is not the absence of fear, but acting in spite of it."_

"I've never heard that before. Who says that?" Quincy remarked.

"William Shakespeare." Doyle answered with pride. "My favorite."

Quincy wrecked her brain for knowledge, but couldn't recall anything. "I don't think I know who that is."

Doyle turned to stare at her like she were joking. "Please tell me you are pulling my leg, dear girl."

"No, I really don't know who that is. I was raised in a military program, I only know warfare and that crap." Quincy protested.

"Then we have no time to lose!" Doyle jumped onto his feet and dragged Quincy with himself, she squeaked in surprise. "Don't you worry, lass. You will become well-educated properly in a week's span or my name isn't general Donald Doyle!" He declared, still holding her hand tightly in his own as they walked back to the base.

Quincy laughed cheerfully, feeling just as bright and happy like she were in Blood Gulch years ago.


End file.
